Through a Puppet's Eyes
by Squareline
Summary: Takara shares his thoughts and feelings about Rin being the son of Satan, and about Rin himself.


_**Thou art the spawn of demon.**_

I felt it the moment you walked in, that aura that distinctly matched that of a demon, mingling subtly with your human essence. I could smell it, that disgustingly sweet scent of a child borne from a human and a demon. Timothy had seen it, the slight blue glow that surrounded your form, and Timothy's eyes were not to be doubted.

'_That boy cannot be trusted! Do not go near him!'_

_"I won't, Timothy, I won't."_

Our first lesson in exorcist cram school was interrupted by your childish outburst towards the teacher, who then ordered the rest of us out of the classroom. Timothy had explained it, that he was your brother and that he had kept secrets from you. In both our eyes, it still wasn't a good enough reason to disrupt our lesson. I, for one, did not like disruptions in my schedules and plans; and thus my loathing for you began.

_**Thou hast not the right to life.**_

You were loud. Brash. Stupid, naïve and downright annoying. Other than being annoying, you displayed no other similarities to the demons we were to exterminate. But your other characteristics irked both me and Timothy. What annoyed me the most was that your recklessness and tendencies to put yourself in danger made me worry for your safety; the safety of a person, my classmate, a demon.

But my hate for you wasn't because you were a demon spawn. It was because you never remembered to protect your own life, even though you constantly tried to protect others. It was hypocritical, and ironic and stupid. No matter how powerful your demonic abilities were, risking your life unnecessarily and almost dying every time was not something you should have done on a regular basis. You disregarded your own life, life that was given to you by your parents, and people like that —people like _you_, didn't deserve to live.

_**Yet, life's bitterness has not faltered thee;**_

No matter how many times you were beaten down, you got back up. Even against Amaimon, the Earth King himself, you never backed down, and never gave up. Even when your body was riddled with wounds, and even when saving your friends meant exposing your secret and possibly losing control of yourself, you still decided to save them anyway. Whether you were trying to play hero, be noble or were just plain stupid, I couldn't tell.

_"Why bother?"_

You looked at me with a puzzled look, before grinning and replying to Timothy's question.

"_Because they're my friends, and I believe in them."_

The son of Satan had a heavy burden to carry, and a giant weight rested on your shoulders. But you were strong, and were unfazed. You lived your life as per normal, and you slowly gained back your friends' love and trust after they ignored you, neglected you, and blamed you for their problems. You also gained their understanding, and during that period of time, you were dazzling.

_**Thou drove away the darkness with your strong willed heart,**_

The Gehenna Gate continued to spew its demonic contents and wreak havoc on Assiah, while you struggled with your brother's submission to the King of Demons, your father, Satan himself.

… _Here is the wood of the cross, upon which lay our Saviour…_

… _Then locusts came out from the smoke and descended on the Earth, and they were given the power to sting like scorpions…_

And a period of relative silence followed the burst of blue light from the top of the Academy. The Gate was now traveling across the dark red sky, releasing an insane volume of fierce Coal Tar, and opening up even more smaller Gates as it embarked on a rampage of Academy Town.

… _Their king is the angel from the bottomless pit; his name in Hebrew is Abaddon…_

A large Cat Sith pawed its way across the sky as Timothy and I watched. You were on its back, your now freed brother aiding you in combat as you both neared the Gehenna Gate. The guards from the Gate did not allow you both to pass, and for a moment you were trapped, with noway to run and nowhere to run.

… _and in Greek, Apollyon— the Destroyer._

A bright light filled the sky, and it gave you an opportunity to rid of the pesky demons, and aim for the Gate itself. However, your chance didn't last long, and the bright flash went away as soon as it appeared. Two figures fell from the back of the cat demon.

_**and thou shines with the light of a thousand angels from above.**_

The blue phoenix flamed and burned with an intensity so great that I had to shield Timothy's eyes, as well as my own. With a chilling roar, the Gehenna Gate was sliced into half, and it disappeared from Assiah once more. Whether it would be opened again, nobody knew, and the answer would only be revealed when the time came again.

_'… You're all late! Sheesh, where have you all been?'_

* * *

><p>Yes, it's short.<p>

Just a little drabble about Rin from Takara's point of view. Also, I had no idea what to call his rabbit, so I named him Timothy for now.

I'm not too confident about how this story flowed, so comments and tips for improvement will be much appreciated.

... Also, TAKARA NEEDS MORE LOVE.


End file.
